User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Final Curtain (6)
Chapter #6: Catchin' Up With Old Friends Once inside the Main Building, me and Absinthe were astonished at how much of Bullworth Academy changed in two short months, freshly-waxed floors, newly-painted décor all-round the school, and all that jazz. It took awhile to snap out of the awe that is the newly touched-up Bullworth Academy. Once I snapped back to reality me and Absinthe went to the cafeteria, where in our usual spot is our group. "Hey Malice." Ember chimed in her greeting. Ember, Raven, Veronica, and Torey (the latter of which is not Goth; just to clarify); were at the table, in which we sat down. "How was your dorm room?" Raven asked me. "It was great, Absinthe is one of my room mates, along with two foreign transfer students from Europe." I explained, mentioning Inga and Angela. "Well I'm also a boarding student as well." Raven explained, "My uncle got a job transfer in Los Santos, Allison came with him. I decided to stay in Bullworth, as per my parents' request." "At least we don't have to deal with her anymore." Ember snided. Then Orpheus, Grimore, and Hawthorne showed up, and sat down at the table. "Who's the vampire boy?" Orpheus asked about Torey. "Excuse me, mate! I'm not a vampire, I'm Albino." Torey snapped at Orpheus. "This is Torey, he transferred here from Australia." Absinthe introduced Torey to Orpheus. "He's also, like Raven, in a way or another." Grimore grumbled. "What's with you?" Hawthorne asked to Grimore. "My little brother is now a student at Bullworth, that's what!" Grimore barked. "Oh yeah, you have six little brothers, and the oldest of them just entered sixth grade, fortunately the younger kids bunk with the other younger kids." Orpheus chided. "Who are you rooming with?" I asked. "I'm with Casey, Ethan, and Hal." Grimore answered, "Thank God." "For me, I'm with Andrew, Sam, and Kirby." Orpheus said. "Five bucks says you or Kirby forced someone to make that arrangement?" Veronica asked, slightly offending Orpheus. "Nothing like that!" Orpheus shouted, blushing in the process. "I'm rooming with Hawthorne, Torey, and some guy by the name of Johann." Raven said mentioning Hawthorne and Torey in the process, but the last one I'm confused on that. "You never met this Johann guy?" Ember asked. "Not sure, either he showed up late, or is already here by now." Raven retorted. "What about you Veronica?" Absinthe asked. "I'm with Ember, Annie, and a Japanese girl. I Think the latter's name is Mei or something like that?" Veronica replied. "If I weren't a girl I would of went with Raven to see this Johann." I said. "Entschuldigen Sie mich?(Excuse me?)" A boy said in German. We turned to the person who asked us just that. The boy was around Raven's build, with blond hair that looked like it was in bed for weeks on end, blue eyes, and was wearing a Bullworth dress shirt, with a Rammstein T-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. He nearly looked like Orpheus before joining my ranks. "Kannst du Englisch sprechen? (Can you speak in English?)" I said to him in German. "Sorry about 'zhat." The boy said in a thick German accent. "Are you our room mate?" Raven asked the boy. "Ja, mien name is Johann Edelmann, I'm from Wittenburg, Germany." Johann introduced himself. "Nice to see you mate. I'm Torey Wilkerson, I'm from Sydney, Australia." Torey greeted him. "Raven Harris, from New York City." Raven greeted Johann as well. "Thaddeus 'Hawthorne' Carlson, and I'm from Virginia." Hawthorne chimed in. "Und ze Frauliens?" Johann asked, mentioning me and the other girls. "Malice Blackraven." I greeted. "Beatrice 'Absinthe' Trudeau." Absinthe greeted. "Pinky 'Ember' Gauthier." Ember greeted. "Veronica Williams, I also go by Veronica Vicious." Veronica greeted snidely. "Were not 'frauliens', but I'm Orpheus and this is Grimore." Orpheus greeted on his and Grimore's behalf. "Sehr gut." Johann chimed in cheerfully. After all that was said and done, me and Absinthe returned to the dorm and sat down in the lounge area. It almost felt like we were exhausted from meeting with everyone. But tomorrow is the first day of classes. Category:Blog posts